Alice in wonderland
by fairynamednemo
Summary: drugs lesbian cat women (oh and alice is gay too) good writting (i hope) what else could u want well R
1. down the rabbit hole

Each day the same in and out, wake up, go to sleep, die, eventually i suppose.  If not sooner.  I look around the room; girl with a ribbon tied around her messy pony tail, she's whareing Abercrombie; same deal; same; boy with a mop top, he's wareing Abercrombie.  A few nerds, that chinese chick who doesn't speak english,  and a stoner or two.  "sigh i say again."  Diana turns around from her seat in front of me. "what's up?" "my furry green cock." "Alice that's disgusting." "I like to think so." I digress "I digress on a more serious note." she giggles, she's cute when she giggles. "iv decided that school is a waste of time." Diana looks at me in a flirtatiously pretentious way, one you'd   expect form a dike like myself.  "how deliciously observant of you."  "no my kitten- seriously, i was looking out the window looking at the drop outs smoking there pot, hallucinating about who knows what. -" She interrupts me with some gibberish. " of shoes and ships and sealing wax my dear." I shake my head as if to rid myself of this, its to familiar, my sister would say this to me when i would fall asleep each night before she died.  "Any ways- and Society says that they've fallen through some sort of a hole to some other world of delinquency, but no they've found a lue pole, not a hole." RING RING. Diana gets up and smiles "schools out."  She starts to walk away but turns back and says "oh and stop calling me 'kitten'- im not a cat." she leaves.  I turn and stare again to the window,  i can see myself in the glass.  Like a mirror, yet translucent.  As if iv been through the looking glass before.  I can see myself shimmering over them standing with them, except im invisible.  
  
"OH MY GOD!Im late.  Oh FUCK im late im late, shit!"  I see Rabbit run by the room, I assume he's late for something.  But he always is late for something or another.  I was late too, that's why im still here in class, detention.  Rabbit is  not his real name, he's just a strange ADD boy who seems to always be jumping around nervously.   "Rabbit! uh RABBIT! WAIT UP,YOU NEED A RIDE?!"  I don't no why i ran after him, its not like i really wanted to give him a ride.  I just needed to run I suppose.  I run and  I run until i fall, i go tumbling down the stairs.  Rabbit is gone, the world is gone i just keep falling,  the stairs are gone its now just a hole.  I look up and i see Diana leaning over the balcony, she bites her lower bit and waves at me,  can see she's crying.  I yell after her "I LOVE YOU MY KITTEN!"  She smiles, and mouths (or says maybe im to faraway to hear now) "I love you too." I land at the foot of the stairs and i see the entrance to the school as i run towards it, the door shrinks  there is no longer a wall around it simply a doll sized door,  i kneel down in front of it and stare blankly at it behind the door i see my poor freshman Rabbit, he is no longer running, he stands above me, the literal personification of a rabbit, a dark rabbit on the other side of the mirror, his right eye bleeding (NOTE: yes i am bringing in Frank from Donnie Darko, go to hell i want to) I stand and reach out to touch him, he fades.  IN his place the door looms up in the center is a huge knocker depicting an old grizzled man, the face of Dr. Marco, our school principal.  "Would you like to exit little girl?" I feel defiantly terrified "yes i would sir." "What's that? SPEAK CLEARLY!" "YES I WOULD SIR!" The man grins maliciously. "well you cant.  Your Much too small."  This i no is not a problem. "Well why don't you simply change sizes again?"  The face on the knocker changes to my sister, my dead sister. "NO! You must." "but how?!"  Her arm reaches out and drops a small vial of acid,  on it are the words 'DRINK ME'.  I look at her shocked, she smirks and shrieks "LOOK WHAT MY DEATH HAVE DRIVEN YOU TOO! A VIAL FOR A VIAL CHILD!!"  I begin to cry. "Im sorry." i fall to my knees at the foot of the door.  I grab the glass and shakily rise it to my lips. 


	2. the cheshire cat

Hey its me Sairah i got my one review. didn't give any response to my writing but if some one reads it im still writing so here i go.  
  
I started to feel my skin, my bones, my whole essence stretching. I was being pulled into a world I didn't belong to. Suddenly it stopped I was tall, I was huge, larger than life. The perfect size for the door. Face to face with my principal "Key?" he said smugly. Furious I screamed, the blood rushing to my face, drowning my mind. I ripped at my hair and fell to my knees panting. I spotted a mouse hole in the corner, a small mouse comes from the hole and drops a half eaten twinkee with the words 'AT ME', the 'E' already eaten. So I ate it. Instantly i was small, so small I could squeeze under the door effortlessly, so I did. I immediately fell in to a pool. My community pool to be exact, the only difference was that there was seemingly no way to get out of the water. TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET "Stop that right now!!" a beautiful naked woman in a huge throne was blowing her whistle at me. "Me?" She snapped at me "Yes you child" "Bu wh-" and she vanished. Then reappeared in front of me me standing on the water. "But what am I doing?" I asked. She glared at me. "Up." She put her hand out to me, I grabbed it and stepped up on to the water. I was eye to eye with the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. And she had a tail, a smooth cat's tail and ears. She grinned, she had fangs too. "I didn't know you could grin." She looked at me curiously and asked "Why ever not?" "You seemed mad." I said. She laughed and leaned closer to me and said "Oh but were all mad hear." She vanished again. I looked around, children were playing tea party with tea pots and cups on the floor of the pool. An obviously moronic pompous father was instructing his son to swim, claiming it was the only way to get dry. The woman reappeared in a tree just outside the water. She blew her whistle at me again. I shouted "why do you keep doing that? What am I doing?" "Adult swim." she said, and tweeted again. "Adult swim, get out. NOW!" I was very confused "But how?" I asked. The father instructing his child shouted "Join in the Corcus race." Instantly i was swept up in a wave of children, splashing around me and pushing me up on the crest of there wave. The naked woman was was perched in her tree laughing, her arm dangling down from the branch. "Help me!" I yelled to her, but she ignored me. I was pushed higher and higher on the mass of children, until I could grab her hand. She hoisted me up into the tree. The crazed children stopped, fell back into the water, and dissolved, there clothes floating like a blanket on the water. "You are a very a very good girl." The woman said, "you got out of the pool." She pushed me down against the branch and pressed her lips against mine. Gently slipping her tongue around mine. I reached up and delicately wrapped my arms around her shoulders, balancing my wrists on the nape of her neck. She lowered herself onto me and slipped on hand up my shirt, strongly running her hand up my side on to my breast. I was nervous and unsure if I should be stopping her. I felt something smooth and firm brush my thigh, it was her tail slithering up my skirt. She kissing me and stared into my face. She raised an eyebrow, daring me to stop her. I feel the tip of her tail brush the edge of thong, I shutter and close my eyes, biting my lower lip. The beautiful woman smiled and disappeared in the night. So surprised I fall out the tree. Lying on the ground I stared up at the black sky, a grinning moon dangling just out of reach. I close my eyes feeling sleep come over me. 


	3. the mad tea party

so here i am again. And this time im gonna but it in correct format. word.  
  
I rolled over on to my side, but found myself in a puddel. A shimmering puddle. I jumped up and ground. I wiipped myself off, looking down I noticed the puddle starting to run off down the path. Watching it I remebered th eblood seaping out of Rabbit's eye. I fallowed the beakening stream. It lead me to a white picket fence, peaking over it I saw two familliar faces. Max, a strange boy I once knew, now know, will know. Whitch of these I can not be sure. He was wareing a bowler hat, something that I do from time to time. Sitting next to him was a girl I was freinds with long ago, Vivian. Her short black hair was pulled into two ponytails sticking up and out of her head. They were both smoking a cigarett, and max was drinking a beer. They were singing. Not together, he was singing Anarchy in the UK and she Avril Lavines Complicated. (Please note putting this in my story dose not mean I like her in any way, I am useing this terrible music to make a piont. Thank you) Thare was a huge labrador asleep on the long table at witch they sat. They immediatly stopped when they saw me. I opeaned me mouth to say something,but stopped. The scooted thare chairs apart reveling anoughter chair betwen them. Then Max spoke   
  
"We have plenty of room if youd like to join us." Vivian then innterupted to say   
  
"BUt if you do, you must have a cup of tea." I slowly opeaned the gate and entered the garden. Not really a garden, It was a small suberban back yard really. With a beaten up starry (a clockwork orange) swing set, and dirt patches in the grass. I sat down on the seat, the dog snorted and mumbled   
  
"Jelly." I looked to my right, beyond whare Max sat were more and more chairs, each larger the the prior one. To my left was Vivian, and smaller and smaller chairs.   
  
"Tea?" the girl said hold a cup out to me.   
  
"I suppose." I said taking it from her and placing it down infront of me. Max turned and said   
  
"Drink it." Vivian said   
  
"If you like." Taking a deliberate sip of her own and smiling at me. SO I took a drink.   
  
"Its good." I said. Max turned and said crisply   
  
"Is'nt it though." Taking a chug of his beer and plaing it down next to and emty tea cup. Suddenly from behind me I hear the shrill voice of Rabbit.   
  
"Oh my god, Oh my God! Im so fucking late!" I turned and saw him run behind us. Vivian put her arm out stopping him dead in his tracks.   
  
"Sit." She said "Take a load off." He looked at Max's Jack-o-lanturn smile. He turned and sat in a chair derectly across form me. Thare was only one seat on that side of the table. Max then said "What seems to be the problum?" Then I askeded   
  
"Whare are you going?" and lastly Viavian asked   
  
"Can we help?" HE just bit his lower lip, shrugged and went to stand. Max put his thin, hand on to his sholder. Rabbit cast his eyes down.   
  
"Ah ah ah." Max said. Rabbit raised his eyes up agian, fallowing Max's scared arm up to his crooked, one tooth missing, butiful smile. And into him deep gray eyes.   
  
"I really must be going." Rabbit said slowly.   
  
"If you must." Said Vivian kindly. Max then pulled a huge orange hammer out of his hat and smashed the cup of tea that saw lieing purposlessly in front of Rabbit.   
  
"I really must go." The boy shreaked. He got up and ran from the table. I sighed, picked up max's ciggerate and took a long drag.   
  
"You discust me." snaped Max. "what?" I Said. He rose from the table shaking an angry finger at me.   
  
"You have no right to smoke that." He said "Honestly Alice what could have possibly happend to you, to give you the right to smoke that?" I was shocked at his narsiscum.   
  
"But it was your silly ciggarett!" I yelled at him. "UHH" I got up from the table and stormed out of the garden.   
  
"Good bye Alice!" Vivain called after me. 


	4. the rabbit sends in a little bill

I stormed away from the yard past a huge white pick up truck, tipping over a pile of rocks in my path.   
  
"Uhhhh, that jerk! Well fuck you too Max!" I say to myself "and what ever happened to you that was so horrible that you are allowed to be so angst ridden?" I look to my right and about a dozen feet away from me stood Rabbit, staring at me live I was out of my mind.   
  
"Christina" He said firmly. "your acting strange."   
  
"Christina?" I asked confusedly "Rabbit, im no-"   
  
"Now my parents pay you allot of money to do this and..." He continued, I still having no clue what he was babbling about.   
  
"Bu- but Rabbit... Christina was my sister." Rabbit paid no attention to me, he simply kept talking.   
  
"So, if you want to keep your job as a baby sitter, you have to actually pay attention to me. Not standing there like an idiot." He thinks im my sister. Christina used to sit for him as a child. She would baby-sit for all the neighborhood kids. They adored her, everyone did.   
  
"Fine Rabbit what do you want me to do?" I asked reluctantly.   
  
"Bout time, go upstairs and get my hat." He demanded childishly   
  
"But your already wareing a hat." I pointed out to him.   
  
"Yes, but this is my blue hat. I want my red hat. Go get it." I glared at the full grown boy but turned and stamped off into the house.   
  
"Jesus." I muttered to myself "How the fuck did Christina put up with these brats?" I tugged at my earring as I walked through the house. "hat... red hat" I pursed my lips and made clonky noises with my lips. "hat.... hummm hat." I walked down a long hallway looking at the kitchy wallpaper pealing on the walls until a mouse scurried across my feet, I jumped with a start. "FUCK!" I shouted as I stumbled to the ground. "oh god." I groaned biting at my fingernails. "Fuck this." I got up and wandered into the kitchen and up to the refrigerator. The mouse sat on top of it. "oh don't mock me." I snapped at the mouse, who seemed un fazed by the remark. I opened the fridge and got out a coke. I hummed to myself and took a gulp of my drink. "Ok find the damn hat." I walked towards Rabbits bedroom, the trip down the hallway seemed to be a much shorter trip this time. I ducked into the room and reached over the bed in to the closet where I could see the red hat. I though it out the window to the awaiting Rabbit.   
  
"Now get out of my room!" He snapped at me. Smirkingly I responded "Can't. To big." Suddenly from outside the house i here the dimwitted remarks of the narcissistic father from the pool.   
  
"Well well well Rabbit I am ashamed of you. Now i can understand bringing a girl home with you" Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nudge Rabbit. He continued "But honestly a punk?!?! or what is it they like to be called these days? Goth is it?"   
  
"Punk?" I asked myself. Looking down at my paint stained T-shirt, blue skirt and black and white striped stockings, punk was one of the last things from my mind. Eccentric or obscure but punk?   
  
"Billy!" The man shouted   
  
"Yes dad?" I heard a boy say.   
  
"What do they like to be called?"   
  
"Don't know Dad." The stringy acne ridden boy said. "Iv never really talked to any of um." The father's voice boomed.   
  
"See Rabbit, my son Billy knows how these social thing work. He knows to stay away from girls like that, you can tell by the look of um that there trouble." I sneered when I heard this. "Were gonna have to get her out of here my dear Rabbit... Now I know what your thinking- But I was gonna try and get with her- but trust me, I know things." To this I had to laugh, the idea of me and Rabbit was ridiculous, me and his sister maybe, but Rabbit   
  
"HA" I yelped   
  
"Oh dear, she's gonna start singing some of her 'goths' music." He said. "Oh how ridiculous." I said. Reaching down through the window grabbing rabbits back pack off hs back. Something he found horrific, an obvious conclusion to come to from all of his screaming. "oh shut up!!" I yelled at him. I brought the bag into the room, via the window, and proceed to eat his lunch. "Calm down you brat! Im not gonna hurt anything, im just gonna eat your lunch!" I said trying, in vain, to soothe the panicked Rabbit. Soon enough I was back to my normal size. Alas it didn't stop there, next thing i knew I was 3 inches tall. "Oh fuck! This isn't even a sufficient cock size." 


	5. advice from a catipiller

Annoyed at my size, and blaming the Rabbit I gave him the finger and stormed of into the woods, more accurately into the lawn. Wandering aimlessly I pushed through the grass. Until I smelled a very familiar smell,   
  
"hummm, that's weed." I commented to myself, and began to fallow the trail of smoke. The scent led me to a clearing in the grass (where i ironically found more grass, just of a different kind) There a boy with a mohawk, spiked belt and a Dead Kennedy's patch on his black jean jacket.   
  
"Who are you?" He spat at me.   
  
"Um well I'm... Alice. I suppose." I said unsteadily, he made me nervous. "Yea that's your name, but who are you?"   
  
"Well I don't really know that." He stared at me and took a long toke of his joint. He blew the smoke at me quite skillfully. I breathed in sensually, I had always enjoyed the smell of pot, though I didn't smoke it to regularly.   
  
"How can you not know." I shrugged. "Fine," He said "What do you do?" I thought for a moment then said clearly   
  
"I paint and draw allot, and homework takes up allot of my time, but I don't like to do that, oh and I used to sing in a band but our guitarist, John just moved away, so-"   
  
"Wrong" I cocked my head slightly thinking I had heard him wrong "Wrong?"   
  
"Yes, wrrrong." He said "That's what you do." He snorted a little laugh. "Sing something."   
  
"Um, like what?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know what's a song you like to sing? But not just something you like, something that's good." I stood there thinking a moment then said   
  
"Umm... ok Iv got one." And I started to sing, kind of nervously at first, but then gaining confidence. "If I could make it rain, today, and wash away this sunny day down to the gutter. I would, just to get a change of pace. Things are getting worse but i feel allot better, and that's all that really matter to me. Well Amy hit the Atmosphere, caught herself a rocket ride out of this gutter. And she's never coming back I fear, any time it rains she just feels allot bette-" "STOP!" He shouted, laughing.   
  
"What now?" I demanded.   
  
"Your singing it wrong." I rolled my eyes. "I believe the song your TRYING to sing goes like this" I bit my tongue to keep silent while he proceed to sing. "If I could be alive, today, and wipe away this death I feel, each day and each other. I wouldn't, that's just the way that they feel. For things in the world, they just feel allot better. But they are all the same, not like me." He stopped and took another drag.   
  
"That's not the way I heard it." I said   
  
"AH yes, precisely my point, the way you sang it, that's the way THEY want you to sing it."   
  
"they?" I said, doubting this boy's authority on the subject   
  
"mhm, they." He said   
  
"Who are they?" I snapped back at him.   
  
"WHO ARE THEY!?!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" He screamed dropping his joint.   
  
"Oh please" I said turning and starting to walk off. "The mans out to get you... MONSTER MONSTER." I mumbled to myself, followed by assorted profanities.   
  
"WAIT!" I heard from behind me. "YOU GIRL! WAIT!"   
  
"What now" I thought to myself.   
  
"I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" The boy said. "Uhhhhh, fine." I stomped back to him. "YES?" I said defiantly. He had light up another joint by this time.   
  
"keep your temper." He said exerting smoke with each word.   
  
"is that all?" I asked infuriated that this boy was still wasting my time. "No." he said. "remember, one side will make you grow taller, the other will make you grow shorter."   
  
"The other side of what?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Of the line."   
  
"The line?"   
  
"Yes." He said   
  
"And witch line is this?" He responded, as if he was annoyed.   
  
"The line between one side and the other, the line that separates you from me, the pot heads from the crack heads, the preps from the ditzes!" He said this with increasing intensity until he finished with "GOD!" And he turn and walked off into the grass. I walked up to the path way, noticing a line at the door from the clearing to wherever he was going, being careful not to cross it. As crazy as the boy was, he had sufficiently scared me. Peaking through the green I saw a mass of boys and girls dressed identical to him, sleeping in a giant spoon, there skin and clothing charred. 


	6. the pig and the pepper

I stared at them and cringed and cast down my eyes, with my eyes on the ground I cought sight of the line. I remembered what the boy had said aboult the lines, curiosity got the best of me and I lightly stepped over the line, immediatly I found my self to be little more than 1/2 an inch. "One side will make you grow taller." I said to myself. Gingerly I stepped back over the line, past whare I stood before. Tripping over a pink peppel on the ground I fell sprawled on the ground. When I stood up I was 20 feet tall. My grandmother sat on the top branch of a tree (probably the only time we saw eye to eye)   
  
"SHIT!!" I yelled "STILL THE WRONG FUCKING HIGHT!!" and with that I was right back to my natural size. "I love jesus." I said and found my self a satisfiable 2 inches taller. Smiling at that I walked away from the field. After a bit of walking I spotted a small house not to far away. It took aboult a minuet to reach it "Fuck its great to be back to my size!" I remarked thinking aboult how long it would have taken me if i was still 3 inches tall. I went to knock on the door when a yong boy of abould 12 came running out of the wood and pushed pasted me and rapped on the door. A similar boy opeaned it.   
  
"Yes." he said   
  
"My mom told me to bring this over to you and my mom told me to tell you to tell your mom thanks for the suger." said the first boy handing the second a bag of suger, nether noticing that I was standing thare.   
  
"Ok." Said the first boy. "Ill tell my mom that your mom told you to tell me to tell her thanks for the suger." remarked the second, just as stupidly. I stifeled a laugh. Then the first boy turned and left, just the same as he had come. And the second boy turnd and left into the house, just the same as he had come. I laughed a bit at the hole thing and proceeded to knock on the door. Just as soon as I had knocked the door was flung opean by a short, puggy woman in a simple dress, a small silver cross around her neack and a butiful sobbing baby at her hip.   
  
"Hi." The woman said and then turned and sat down on in a chair with out waiting for a responce. I stepped cuoshusly in the room whitch was filled with the noise of a telivision and the crying baby. The woman looked exasted, worn, and angry. A man sat in an old lazy boy in front of the TV, holding a beer. "What do you want?" shouted the man   
  
"What?" I asked   
  
"What do you want!!" He said   
  
"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU! COULD YOU TURN DOWN THE-"   
  
"WE DONT WANT ANY DAMN COOKIES!" The woman interuptted.   
  
"TURN DOWN THE FUCKING TV!" she snapped, the baby being jerked aboult as she spoke, it only cryed louder. The man finally turned down the volume.   
  
"What do you want?" the man said again.   
  
"Um i was just wondering who lived here is all." I said, wondering to myself why in fact I had come here.   
  
"Well then make yourself useful." said the woman, throwing me the child. "Wasting our time" the man mumbled, turning the volume up again. I sliped out the door,   
  
"Good thing we got outa thare." I said to the baby. After a moment the child she seemed to grow, from a toddler into a child in a boy's bathing suit, then into a preteen into much make up, and finnally just aboult my age dressed in black fishnets, with a matching shirt and lipstick. She spun her head around and spit at me and walked away. I sat down and sighed. 


	7. the garden of the talking flowers

I sat down and sighed   
  
"Im going in circles arnt I?" I said to myself exasted. "And next Ill meet a strange person or talking cat for that matter, sigh."   
  
"show the little lady whats shes won!" said a voice from above.   
  
"WHos thare?" I sapped defencivly.   
  
"Oh calm down its just me" I looked up and that butiful woman from the pool was sitting in a tree. "Oh its you... what is your name anyways?" She appered next to me and wispered into my ear   
  
"You nuaghty girl fucking girls who's name you don't even know." "well you don't know who I am eather." I said   
  
"Yes I do your Alice. Its you who dosn't know that." She said "Have you been talking to that mad pot head guy."   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you were all mad here." She said calmly   
  
"Look Im getting tired of all these mind games, Iv already proven that I know the pattern. So get to the piont and tell me whare to go so I can meet anougher nut case. I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I strained.   
  
"Fine" She said hurt "Ill just leave." SHe said vanishing   
  
"FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCK!!" I stomped my feet and thrashed and pulled at my hair. Unfortunatly with all my thrashing I tripped and found myself on the ground. I curled up and grabbed my knees, feeling sorry for myself. I threw my fist into the ground. "OW!" I had not noticed an extremly sharp rock I picked up my hand, a long steady flow of blood dribbed from the base of my hand. "mm" I said as I looked at it licking it off. I sat up and leaned back against a tree. I picked it up and looked at it. Closing my eyes i felt the wonderful tip of the rock break my skin as I dragged it down my wrist. Sighing I relaxed. When I opeaned my eyes I looked around and put my hand down on the thick bushy moss. "fuck." I was back to the size of a flower. Sighing again, and giving up on trying to turn this in to a normal day. I got up and dusted my self off. "Ok Alice, your out of your mind, thats all. Youve just out of yor gord, its ok ill just become a teacher. I started to walk off but was stopped by a large woman in a bright orange floresent jakcet and a stop sign in her hand.   
  
"Halt." She held out her hand to my chest stoping my from walking forward as bugs flew by in a swarm   
  
"wow." I thought to myself.   
  
"OK Go tinkerbell." The woman said, pushing me across the street. I walked under moonlike streetlamps past high bildings with huge doors. They were gray, evrything was gray except for the orange lamps and blue relfections from the sky. Rattels of coins shoke behind me. I turned to see a dirty, old looking man sitting on the stup. Laughing bareing his toothless grin.   
  
"Help me out?" He said extending a dingy paper cup twords me. "Sorry im freash out." I said "I understand." He said sighing. A high pitched cackel came from my left, I jumped just as a scrawney old woman in mens shoes danced by me.   
  
"Tunsey!" Came anouther voice "Tunsey!"   
  
"What?" the dancing woman said looking to a large black man sitting on a flower pot.   
  
"Stop it Tunsey your scaring the girl." Just then a tall thin dog in a suit rushed through our midst. "Hey thare baby, help a brother out." Said the man. A small child rushed up to me and pulled on my coat.   
  
"Penny for the poor?" He asked with a thick brittish accent. "Oh my god." I said to myself. Looking around at towering bildings, each with a Homeless guy or group of bag ladys. "Wow." I said again. The large man on the flower pot siad to me   
  
"Don't be scared little lady." He then held out his hand politly and said. "Im george."   
  
"Alice." I said conficently.   
  
"Havent seen you around." Said a booze sented voice from above my sholder. I turned and saw a toothless, grining woman, her eyes facing strongly at me. I backed away alittle and said shakely.   
  
"Well thats cause Im, new around here."   
  
"mmhum." Said a gray haired man. George said   
  
"You see we dont get many visitors round here."   
  
"Well I cant imagin why." I said. He laughed.   
  
"So whats your story?" The grinning woman said   
  
"My story?" I asked.   
  
"Yea, your story."   
  
"I don't have a story." I said.   
  
"Oh but evryones got a story." Said george   
  
"Even that guy." He said pionting at a thin man in jeans and a t-shit walking by, not making eye contact with anyone. George laughed a bit. I smiled.   
  
"Whare do you come form." Asked a woman taking a bite out of a half eaten sandwich.   
  
"I come from New York, right out side the city. Its your classic suberban town I suppose, nothing speical." They stared at me blankly.   
  
"A subererb?" A man asked, his gray mane shaking on top of his uncontrollably bobbing head. "So your..a... bag lady?"   
  
"No..." I said, all the while thinking of my closet full of dollar box t-shirt. "No." I said again.   
  
"So your a bum?" Asked anouther man proudly.   
  
"Oh, no." I said consideratly.   
  
"oh." Said a tunsey, leaning in twords her freind.   
  
"You dont suppose shes a..."   
  
"NO!" Said George "A..."   
  
"A U-M-W-P-R-T-G-A-M." Tunsey said.   
  
"A what?"   
  
"An Upper middle class WHite Person whos too Rich to Give us Any Money!"   
  
"No! No Im not, I dont have any money."   
  
"Not even a dollar?" Snapped a woman in a tin foil hat.   
  
"I dont have any money to give you, I'm broke." I screamed, nearly pleading for thare acceptence.   
  
"HAHAHA HA! Get out." I screamed, Tunsey spit on me. I Pushed through the croweds of people and stormed off. 


End file.
